


One night stand

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Nyotalia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Just a random encounter between two former classmates. Or was it more than just that?





	One night stand

It was a Sunday morning. Miina felt like the world was spinning around way too fast. After a few minutes, she realized that she wasn’t in her bedroom. Those sheets didn’t belong to her and certainly the place didn’t look familiar at all. She was confused for a while.  

Then she looked at the floor and saw her clothes there. That’s when it hit her. She was in Astrid’s house. She was in Astrid’s house!!!

“Oh my…” Miina took a couple of seconds to understand what actually happened last night. Just to be sure she looked below the sheets and she was completely naked. In that instant, she blushed.

She gave a quick look at her surroundings. She couldn’t believe it at all. She pitched herself to see if that was only a dream but the pain was quite real.

Yes, now she remembered.

_Last night, she went to a club with a bunch of friends. When she was taking a drink, she saw Astrid, by far the most gorgeous woman of the night. She seemed kind of lost so Miina didn’t hesitate to approach her. They used to be classmates and Astrid was, since then, her crush._

_“Astrid?” Miina tried to talk her as calmly as she could, even though her heart was raising fast._

_“Miina?” Astrid was surprised and relieved to find a familiar face there. Someone asked her to participate in the party but her date stood there. Since she didn’t want to go home, she thought that maybe she could have some fun on her own._

_“Yes, the one and only” She joked around and laughed nervously. Thank the gods there was alcohol._

_They kept quiet for a while. Astrid wasn’t really sure what to say next and Miina was really impatient. She didn’t want Astrid to believe that she was a boring person or something like that._

_“Do you to drink something and maybe talk or something?” Miina felt like the most akward person in the world. She wasn’t really prepare to have a conversation with the person that she thought was the most beautiful one._

_“Sounds like a plan” Astrid agreed and gave her a small smile._

_Miina was so happy in that moment and she hoped that she wouldn’t screw this up. She looked behind to reassure that the Swedish woman was following her. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was._

_After a few drinks, Miina asked Astrid to dance with her. At first, the Swedish woman refused because she was too shy to do it. She was afraid that someone would mock her dance moves._

_“Come on!” Miina thought it would be fun for both of them “I promise that nobody will notice it. Most people here are already drunk!” And the Finnish woman was certain that Astrid could actually dance. “And if someone dares to say anything, I’ll punch them in the face!” She promised._

_Astrid couldn’t help smirk when she heard that last sentence. Miina was such a cute and nice girl. She was there to have some fun, so why not?_

_“I’ll take your word then” Astrid responded but she was hoping that Miina wouldn’t need to fight with anyone._

_Miina grabbed her by the hand and Astrid knew they were about to have the fun of their lifes._

_Then a slow song came and even though it was a little awkward at first, Astrid put one of her hands around Miina’s hip and then the other one took Miina’s hand. The Finnish girl was embarrassed but she didn’t put any objections. In fact, she was thinking that she was living a dream._

_They danced in silence for a while until Miina couldn’t keep it quiet._

_“This is going to sound so cheesy” Miina thought that maybe it was the alcohol that was giving her the courage, even though she was sure that she barely have drunk a couple of shots “And I hope you don’t mind…” She stared at the floor because she couldn’t look at Astrid in that moment._

_“What is it?” The Swedish woman was really intrigued by Miina._

_“I think… I think you are very pretty and you have lovely eyes” Miina gave a quick glance to Astrid before looking at the floor again._

_Astrid wasn’t really expecting those words and was really flattered by them. Almost everyone was intimidated by her glance, so the fact that Miina liked her eyes made her feel better about herself. Coming to the party wasn’t a mistake after all._

_“Thank you” Astrid waited a couple of minutes before saying something else “I think you are wonderful, Miina and I’m glad to have found you tonight” And it was true, she felt like Miina her night way better._

_In just a blink, Miina kissed her in the lips. Maybe it was too fast, maybe Astrid was being just polite to her. But Miina felt like there was some kind of attraction between them and she didn’t want to lose that chance. She was afraid that Astrid would get mad at her, but at the same time she couldn’t help the suddenly urge of kissing her._

_“I’m sorry” Miina apologized once they were separated “I’ll understand if you get angry at me…”_

_But Astrid kissed her again, which took Miina by surprise. The Swedish woman wasn’t sure about what was going on between them, but she felt it right. There was something between them and it was too sweet to just let it go._

_After that deep and passionate kiss, they were dancing in silence. Miina closed his eyes and put her head on one of Astrid’s shoulders. It was a perfect evening._

_“Do you…?” Astrid was afraid of making that question. She definitely was attracted to Miina but that place way too public “Do you want to go to my place?”_

_Miina was shocked but the night was going so well and she didn’t want to let her go yet. She was ready for anything at that moment. She just wanted to be with Astrid._

_“Let’s go then” Miina answered with excitement. The night was starting and both of them felt the same._

Miina remembered everything that happened after they came to Astrid’s house and it was amazing to say the least. She looked at the other side of the bed and it was empty. Now she was worried that Astrid just left her there. No, Astrid wouldn’t do that, right?

She stood up and covered herself with the sheets. She was so embarrassed in that moment. She didn’t regret anything though and she was wishing that Astrid was in the same page. But what if…? She shook her head, she didn’t want to think about it.

Astrid was in the kitchen. She had prepared the breakfast for Miina and was waiting for her there.

“Astrid?” Miina entered the room with a lot of shame.

“Good Morning, Miina” Astrid casually said.

Miina was so confused in that moment. Astrid was acting like nothing happened.

“Can I ask you something?” Miina shyly asked without making eye contact.

“Yes” Astrid was trying to remain calm. She was worried that Miina didn’t enjoy as much as she did.

“Did we…?” Miina pointed the bedroom because she was too embarrassed to say it aloud.

“Yes and it was…” Astrid took a few minutes to reply “It was the best night of my life”

Miina felt relived as soon as she heard those words.

“I… feel the same” She responded with a huge smile.

But that answer was follow by an uncomfortable silence. Suddelny Miina realized that she was naked and that she maybe was taking too much time to leave.

“I’m sorry! I hope you don’t mind if I take a quick shower and then I’ll be gone!” Miina ran to the bathroom.

Astrid took a deep breath and followed her.

“Miina!” She raised her voice so she could grab Miina’s attention.

“Yes?” Miina wanted to leave as soon as she could, because she didn’t want to be a burden for Astrid. After all, they had a one-night stand and that was all. She wasn’t even sure if they were friends.

“I want… I want you to stay” Astrid wasn’t sure how to say it without feeling dumb “I… even made you breakfast”

Miina turned around and looked straight to Astrid’s eyes. She was so hungry but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

“If you want to stay of course” Astrid kept looking at the floor. Maybe she was being annoying or something. She wanted to spend more time with Miina and maybe see what was going between the two of them. She was sure that everything that happened last night was for a very good reason.

“Yes…” Miina wasn’t sure how to react “I mean… Yes!” And she went straight to hug Astrid. She couldn’t hold her feelings in that instant “I would love that”

“I’ll wait for you then” Astrid said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

And Miina just knew that her entire world just changed in one night.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
